


Ἀχιλλεύς.

by LuciferStary



Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, it's a bout Magnus, it's fun, rachel has a vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: Rachel woke up with a start. It was not her first vision. It was not her most terrifying. She needed to sort it out.She ran out of the Big House, into the night.
Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ἀχιλλεύς.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any form of Greek so the stuff that should be in Greek is formatted like this <___>

The man in Rachel’s dream was tall, blond, and muscular. Everything was red. Everything apart from him. She could not see his eyes, but she knew they held memories of horrors. She had been able to do that ever since becoming the oracle.

“<I am back. I am ready,>” Achilles. Ἀχιλλεύς. I am back. I am ready. His words. A son of a nymph more powerful than fate itself. A man whose anger had caused the deaths of many. A monster in any rational person’s eyes. His braids were draped down his back.

Rachel felt fear clutch her chest. This man could destroy life itself if it was what he wished. He was back. He was ready. For what? Rachel knew. She always knew. Another oracle thing. He was back as in alive. He was ready for his new form to accept the cruel part of them that was Achilles.

“Don’t be worried, Magnus. The ocean isn’t that scary, it loves you,” The red turned to blue sky along with yellow sands. Thetis. Θέτις. Thetis with short, curly hair. Thetis with big, burly arms. Thetis who was kind and loving. Thetis who was not Thetis.

“What if I run into a jellyfish? They’re scary,” The boy, that Rachel assumed was Magnus, retorted. A smile dancing across his lips. He was not scared. The ocean was a part of him, as much as his breath, as much as his little smile.

“Come on, Aubrey is waiting for you,” She grabbed his hand. They ran into the sea. Their long hair flowing in the wind.

The blue turned to the brown of candlelight reflecting on a wooden desk. The boy was here, again, older now. He was accompanied by a different woman. She was wearing a white shirt and black dress pants.

“Hey, kid, why are you up so late?” She leant against the doorframe. She was familiar.

“Mama, I have to finish this then I’ll go to bed,” The boy’s hair was in a messy ponytail with strands falling out on either side. He had bags under his eyes. The book he was reading from was named The Mind of a Murderer.

“You’re not going to be able to discuss it in the middle of the night,” She knew her son. She knew that he would finish it and then yell about how it was stupid. It was what he did with every book, no matter how good they were. “Come on, burro,” She held out her hand. He took it.

The brown faded to white. A white paper with a name signed as Magnus Chase. Magnus Chase. Ἀχιλλεύς.

Rachel woke up with a start. It was not her first vision. It was not her most terrifying. She needed to sort it out.

She ran out of the Big House, into the night.


End file.
